Puptatonix
Puptatonix (often abbreviated as PUPTX) is a acappella group of Six pup vocalists originating from Adventure Bay, Canada; Kasey, Rosey, Bella, Skye, Snowflake, and Brownie. Not only their noticed as the Puptatonix, their also in the PAW Patrol Rescue team. The Puptatonix work - mostly in, but not limited to, the pop music style - consists of covers of existing songs, sometimes in the form of medleys, and some original material. Their music is defined by their own arrangement style, a strong presence of low bass vocals, and a diverse range of vocal percussion. In 2013 they won the 3rd season of "The Sing-Off" where they were the very first non-human band to preform in a completion contest and win. This won them $200,000 and a recording contract. Since then Puptatonix has been selling out shows firstly in Adventure Bay, and soon all over the world They have won 5 Grammy Awards. In 2016 their cover of "PAW Busters" won in the category Best Arrangement, Instrumental or a Cappella. In 2016 their cover of "Carol of the bells" won in the same category. In 2017 they won a Grammy for their cover of "Sing" with the PAW Patrol boys in the category Best Group Performance. 'History' At first the Puptatonix wasn't together, it was brought together by Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder, by them discovering their singing talents and skills. As the group begun to form and strengthen, the group of girl pups begun to do singing shows around the area of Adventure Bay, and as the group got famous from around the area, groups, news papers, and even radio crews has discovered their talents and famous grew even more for them. They started doing concerts outside of Adventure Bay and even in the United States, and doing tours. Soon in the year of 2010, they got to meet Fifth Harmony and do a performance with them. In 2013 The group was able to go to the auditions for The Sing-Off and during the morning of March 13th, the 2 girls Rosey and Kasey had to skip doing an emergency to make it. They made it onto the show and eventually went on to win the show in November 2015. The group says they're influenced by many styles of music such as pop, dub-step, electro and hip-hop. But individually they all have very different styles of music they enjoy which they say helps when it comes to arrangements. 'Members' Kasey- Main leading vocals, main leading cello Rosey- vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello Bella- baritone lead and backing vocals Skye- backing vocals Snowflake- mezzo-soprano lead and backing vocals Brownie- counter-tenor lead and backing vocals 'Name' The name Puptatonix comes from the widely used scale in all music, the Pentatonic Scale. The word "Pup" was added cause the group was mainly made up of pups. Stories they appear in (Stories by me are in order of events)~ First Gen By Me: *''Pups becomes the Puptatonix '' * Pups and the spring concert * Pups saves new years * Pups and the piano competition * Pups and the sing-off contest '' '''By Others' N/A Second Gen N/A By Me N/A Places where they go for tours, concerts, & competitions ◾'' ''Adventure Bay-(Concerts & Competitions) ◾ Barkingburg-(tours, Concerts & Competitions) ◾Foggy Bottom-(Concerts) ◾Raleigh-(Tours & Concerts) ◾Ashville-(Competitions & Concerts) ◾ Charlotte-(tours, Competitions & Concerts) ◾ Hope City-(tours, Competitions & Concerts) ◾ The United States ~Including Hawaii~ (tours, Competitions & Concerts) Honorary Members TBA Trainee's TBA Trivia Facts * The Puptatonix is inspired by the "Pentatonix". '' * ''Kasey marries Chase * Rosey marries Marshall * Bella marries Rubble * Snowflake marries Rocky * Brownie marries Zuma * Skye marries Tracker * The girls wears dresses when preform * The girls even has a uniform the same color as their dresses just in case there was an emergency before a concert. Cover songs they do | who did it originally # New Years Day~Pentatonix # Praying~ ''Kesha'' # Ghost Busters ''(PAW Busters)'' # Run to you~ ''Pentatonix'' # The Greatest Showman # Sing~ ''Pentatonix '' # Lean on~ ''Pentatonix/ Major Lazer & DJ Snake'' W.I.P Category:Dragons'19's OC Groups Category:Singing Group Category:Pups Category:Dragons19's Groups